I'll Give You 50
by Doublebee
Summary: The product of a long discussion with my friend. Basically, a 50 Ways story with Shenzi/Banzai. : Rated T for later chapters, I think. Each chapter is a POV of Shenzi or Banzai, so in simple terms, enjoy! Chapter 3, up!
1. Notice: She Bites

Since 00Rubychan00 is one of my great friends and an awesome author (go check her stuff out!), she gave me the challenge of writing a 50 Ways story. At first, I thought it was stupid, but then I got to planning it out a bit, and decided to give it a whirl. Thank the gods I'm not a mushy person, or this might never work! Well, here goes… everything I'm puttin' into this! Onwards with the story!

_Banzai's P.O.V_

It did not take Banzai long at all to realize Shenzi was, in fact, very beautiful. The way she could take down a zebra, barely breaking a sweat, yet gracefully at the same time. She could bite at fleas without causing injury to herself, or the way her spiky bangs hung perfectly beside her bright yellow eyes….

Matter of fact was; Banzai did not like Shenzi just for the sake of her high rank, unlike the other males, who might actually have a chance with the snippy female. He liked her, for her. Even if she did punch him around a bit, or call him an idiot, or push him around, he liked the attention,-good or bad- time and effort he got from her with each insult.

But, one thing Banzai had _not _known about his love interest/matriarch was that she was NOT and open person. Asking Shenzi a question had to be carefully thought out, or you'd end up with a punch to the face. And Banzai had learned this the hard way.

"Hey, Shenzi," he said aloud one day as they sat in the shade, doing nothing in particular. It just being the two of them, Shenzi was involved in the simple task of grooming her paws, something only _she_ could enjoy.

She looked up at him, a brow raised in question. "Huh."

"Whaddaya think you'll do first as matriarch?"

Shenzi was silent for a moment before sitting up a bit to look at him. "I dunno, maybe THIS!" She shouted, slapping him painfully against the back of his head.

The male let out a loud yelp as he reached up to rub the tender area with a paw. "What was THAT for?"

Laughing bitterly, Shenzi said, "You really thought I was gonna tell ya? Jeez, I thought you, 'a all the hyenas, would think higher 'a me!"

He grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes.

"What was that?" She growled at him, her yellow eyes now angry slits.

Banzai smirked at his female friend, happy he'd get another chance at her attention. "Why do _you_ ca—"

But before he could finish sassing back at her, Shenzi pounced. They brawled a bit for a few minutes, but in a matter of seconds, Shenzi had Banzai pinned to the ground on his stomach, his left arm twisted painfully behind his back. She lowered her mouth to his ear, growling softly.

"You gonna get smart with me ag'in?"

Banzai smiled to himself, "That depen—"

She cut him off by yanking his arm harshly, causing the male to whine loudly in pain. A grin cracked on her black lips as she waited for his pleas of mercy to begin.

"Alright! Alright! Leggo and I'll knock it off!" He began to whimper to her. Shenzi's maw grew a satisfied grin as she tossed her bangs back.

"...Got that right," she mumbled, stepping off him. Turning the other way wordlessly, she trotted off deeper into the graveyard, without a second glance at her friend. Banzai sat up on his haunches, trying to wriggle life back into his strangled arm.

"Never askin' her a question ag'in," he growled, checking himself for wounds. Little did he know, this statement would later become the thin line that separated Shenzi and himself.

So? Whaddaya think of the first chapter of…. Fifty… (Dies a bit) C'mon, feedback is always appreciated! And if it's bad, well I already knew that. …Unless your name is Ruby and you happen to be my best friend who SUGGESTED this. :/


	2. Believe It Or Not

**Seeing the dumb blonde I am (sorry other smart blondes!) I've just now realized that the first chapter was more of Banzai's **_**perspective **_**towards Shenzi. And, I actually did like the way I did that, in 3****rd**** person. But, for the sake of this chapter, I'm trying it in 1st person. Please, forgive me if it sucks. X) Anyways, on with chapter two!**

Shenzi's P.O.V:

He's just… him. Banzai is the only way to describe him. There's no two ways about that. He's not the typical guy, let me assure you that.

And maybe, this is why, deep down in my cold, icy heart, I burn like mad for him.

It's not a friendship, to some. It seems more like a hate-crush. But, most only judge what meets the eye. Which is definitely not the way to judge_ this_ boy at all. Sure, he seems stupid, moronic, arrogant, forgetful, and don't forget, lustful. But this is just a shell, a thin sheet of scrap armor that he wears to protect himself.

From me.

We fight, but so does every other pair of friends on the planet. We yell, but who doesn't do that once in awhile? We've left scars, scrapes, bruises on one another, some out of good fun, others, not so friendly. But in the end, it's me who wins, ranging from leaving the most painful blows on Banzai, to winning in our debates, which also, usually, end in blows.

And sure, he's not top mutt around here, either. He's got those perfect ears, no notches whatsoever. And the perfect build, strong legs, shoulders, and neck. His ratty scrap of a tail. That mess of, what some venture to call it, a pelt. Those wide, yellow eyes that can make you shudder when he glares with pure hatred. Otherwise, this package is called, Banzai. I've mentioned to him plenty of times what I dislike about him; the way he gawks at my legs when I run, how he never seems to stop scratching at fleas, that he needs to lay off the antelope, the Spanish really ticks me off.

But these are really the things I love most about him.

He doesn't understand this, though. No one does. They think it's just my "personality". …Which it is, to a certain point, you could say. But it's not all true. Why get all… "lovey-dovey" when instead you can slap them across the face, and get the same message?

Being a hitmen tends to change your views on everything. From the foods you eat to the people you love. And one thing, my past experience with the dirtbag known as Scar has taught me, is you don't trust. Anyone. Ever. It's not worth the regret later. And isn't love just a bigger form on pouring your trust, your fears, your hopes, onto someone else's shoulders?

And why on _earth_ should I explain myself to him? I'm _his_ matriarch! His queen. His leader. Why should _he _influence my heart so heavily, my head spins? I might never come to understand how he does it. How one tiny remark that leaves that dark-colored snout of his makes can either make my heart pump joyfully, or involuntarily slash my sinister claws across his face. It's not love, it can't be.

….Or is it?

Of course, all this only stays in my mind. I've never once spoken a word, and why would I? What matriarch wants to seem too weak and foolish and selfish, admitting their love intrest? Not me, that's for _sure_.

Besides, who said we were in love?

**Ho-ly crap. You would not BELIEVE how hard this was! I had no clue what Shenzi's perspective would be, other then, y'know, she beats the snot outta the dude for kicks. So I was trying to capture that sliver of Shenzi that at least has a **_**tad**_** of compassion for poor little Banzai. So, if it sucked, then that's too bad for you, and you can yell at me while I think up chapter 3.**


	3. Who Said Anything About Hate?

**Holy Ra, an UPDATE! And it's so SOON! –squee– This one gave me some trouble, after I'd done Shenzi's little "mental monologue". I mean, there wasn't much more to explore in Banzai's little head. So, we're going on with my… not-so-greatly-planned plot that seems to just, happen. Ah well, I personally think this flashback is pretty genius if I do say so myself. But then again, you people have different views, and may think it sucks….Enjoy chapter 3 guys! (-:**

_Banzai's P.O.V:_

She hates me.

The girl I'm with, night and day. The female who's on my mind every second we're not side by side. The hitman who once, out of complete shock, nearly cried in front of me and, not to mention, the rest of her clan. This girl, who loathes her full name with a fiery passion, yet still, manages to sport off the 6-worded title coolly. The friend who, with myself and Ed, watched my own father get chopped to bits by one of them disgusting, sick, gross, and purely torturous lions.

She's all this, and so much more. And she hates me.

Not as a friend, mind you. That we'll always have. But honestly, she's dumber than the rest of the clan! They can figure out in about two glances that we're a tad more than "just friends". Of course, mention this fact to Shenzi and she'll probably knock your block off.

But why should she? Her mother had a mate, obviously. And, going back, all them matriarchs had mates, its simple logic! So, why in Ra's name would Shenzi be so… freaky about the entire thing?

Maybe it has something to do with Scar? I mean, half the clan _did_ think she was only thought so highly by him 'cause of how she could've earned her "rank" with the guy. Which, by all means that _I_ know of, is completely insane.

But, y'know, there could be a happy little ending to this… pretty-much-crappy story. Like, last night for example. Aw man, I'd kill if every night was like _that_. Gives a guy hope, seeing his crush freak like that.

_The Night Before:_

Shenzi bit her lip, a tad worried as she looked out from the trio's skull into the dark Kenyan night. Ed snored rather loudly as he turned over in his sleep, too deep to wake up from. But Shenzi could not sleep, knowing that Banzai had yet to return from his early evening departure.

"He better not be doin' something stupid…" she whispered, her nerves growing tenser by the minute. Her yellow eyes scanned outside rather quickly as she pressed her ears against her head.

The matriarch was more than relieved when she heard someone walking towards the cave. Letting out a soft sigh of sheer joy, Shenzi propped her head in her forepaws, watching Banzai's dark silhouette slip into the cave, pausing a moment to glance at her, before taking his place on Shenzi's left.

"Where were you?" She growled deeply, causing the male to merely raise a brow at her actions. Shenzi _never_ cared if the boys left, as long as you came back with news, food, or fun.

"Who cares? I came _back_," he reminded her, his tone not as soft. Ed snored so loud, he'd survive a few remarks between the two.

Shenzi turned her head from the male, her jaw clenched tightly. "_But you never leave at __night__….Without me… Or Ed,_" was what wanted to roll off her tongue, but she held back the remark, shaking her head slightly before resting it in her forepaws.

"Forget it," Shenzi mumbled, her ears now lowered to her head.

Banzai frowned at how upset his matriarch seemed. But he hadn't caused any harm, or trouble, for that matter. _Why's she so upset then?_ He asked himself, continuing to stare at her. After a few moments of the silence, he heard Shenzi's breathing slow, and knew she'd fallen asleep. With a tiny shrug of his shoulders, he turned a tad to his left, his cheek resting on the ground, and quickly fell asleep as well, his mind racing with thoughts of the female resting beside him.

_Banzai's P.O.V:_

Man, she's just so …_cute_ when she's worried. …Or angry. Or happy. …Or anything else. But that's beside's the point! I don't think I've seen her that worked up in a long time.

And I love every second she frets. That back nose cringes up so tightly and those yellow eyes of her squint, filling with what can only be labeled as her own, personal type of worry. Her black ears press back, right against her head. And her lips! I didn't know Shenzi was capable of raising her hackles so…furiously!

And I thought she didn't like me. Puh! Why else would she nearly tie her tail in a knot over my leaving? It's not like she's my girlfriend or something….

No matter how insanely I dream it were true.

**…So the end got a little loose! At least I **_**thought**_** of an ending, I could've left you with a nice, mean cliffhanger, if I really wanted. But I ****didn't****, because I myself, am not the biggest fan of cliffhangers. And besides, look how LONG this chapter is! … Anywho, like it, hate it, yet again, it's not exactly like I die every time someone doesn't enjoy a chapter. Oh well, chapter 4, here we come!**


End file.
